scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Fred Jones/animated history
Since the original Fred Jones has been the main character for fifty years worth of TV series, films and other media, an entire article has been given for biography. History Early life As an infants, the gang found out that the monster was really Red Herring in the playground; Fred would never forget that time, therefore he continued blaming Red. : , season 2, episode 7. He attended Velma Dinkley's 5th birthday. He was surprised to see Bobo the Clown make a confetti flake from Velma's encyclopedia of King Tut. : , season 3, episode 8. Insert details here. ( ) ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' Season one He suspected that Red Herring, the neighbourhood bully, stole Shaggy's bike, and wrecked Red's bike trying to reveal that it had just been painted over. In retaliation, Red run him over. He was then nursed back to health by Daphne and Scooby.APNSD: , season 1, episode 1. Season two Insert details here. Season three Insert details here. ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one ''Insert details here. Season two Insert details here. ''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' Season one Insert details here. Season two Insert details here. ''The Scooby-Doo Show'' Season one Insert details here. Season two Insert details here. Season three Insert details here. Scrappy-Doo era ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (first series) Insert details here. ''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' Fred had become a mystery novelist. He was a surprise guest at Scooby's birthday party. : , season 1, episode 1. Post-Scrappy-Doo era Insert details here. (Bravo Dooby-Doo) He became a producer and cameraman for Daphne's show, Coast to Coast with Daphne Blake. When they got to Louisiana, Fred gained a crush on Lena Dupree, causing Daphne to be jealous. , direct-to-video film 1. The gang was invited to Oakhaven by Ben Ravencroft, but when they got to there, they saw that Sarah Ravencroft, Ben's ancestor, was the town's attraction. The gang heard noises coming from the band, the Hex Girls. Thorn, mesmerized Fred, which caused Daphne Blake to nudge him in jealously. Fred paired himself off with Daphne to see what Thorn was doing, when Velma Dinkley suddenly wanted to know why he always paired off with her, causing Daphne to blush and Fred to answer nervously, only for Velma to say it was okay. , direct-to-video film 2. Insert details here. (The Scooby-Doo Project) Insert details here. ( ) He and the gang went to go see their old friend, Eric Staufer, but after trying to chase the virus, someone beamed them into cyber-space. In the coliseum level, he borrowed Daphne's jacket to lure the lion into his cage. After luring the lion, Daphne kissed him on the cheek and told him that was very brave. , direct-to-video film 4. Insert details here. (Night of the Living Doo) Insert details here. ( ) He and the gang went to go see Fred's pen-pal, Alejo Otero, for the Day of the Dead party, but Veracruz was being attacked by Chupacabra. , direct-to-video film 6. ''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' era Season one Fred had hurt his leg during a case at a ski lodge hosting the Wilkinson Snowboarding Open, and was confined to a wheelchair. : , season 1, episode 1. He met his hero, Melbourne O'Reilly at the Costa Rican Museum.WNSD: , season 1, episode 2. Season two Insert details here. Season three Insert details here. Direct-to-video films Fred and the gang went to visit Daphne's cousin, Shannon Blake, in Scotland. But their vacation came to a halt when they were informed by the Loch Ness Monster. , direct-to-video film 7. Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Shaggy & Scooby's super spy side missions Shaggy called the gang (while they were at Le' Chez Food) to tell them he had received an inheritance from his wealthy uncle. He and Scooby later met up with the gang (at the same restaurant) to tell them about the trouble they had got themselves in and out of (for the time being at least). : , season 1, episode 1. Shaggy and Scooby were caught in one of his traps while they were searching for Dr. Phineus Phibes's invisible agents. He was there with the girls, also investigating on the invisible agents, called in by General Macardle to investigate a ghost report at the Department of Extreme Technology.S&SDGaC: Almost Ghosts, season 1, episode 10. He and Daphne tried to join Dr. Phibes's party for beautiful poeple, but the latter closed the door before they could come in.S&SDGaC: Inside Job, season 2, episode 3. Post-''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' era Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Crossover era Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Loose ends era Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Apocryphal ''Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law'' Insert details here. (Shaggy Busted) References Category:Browse